1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing member control system, such as a power window system for closing and opening a vehicle window glass or a sunroof system for closing and opening a roof glass.
2. Description of Related Art
One previously proposed vehicle power window system has a protective function for limiting pinching of an object by a window glass. In order to reduce the pinching load applied to the pinched object from the window glass, the vehicle power window system changes the closing speed of the window glass from the normal speed to a reduced speed at a location near a fully closed position of the window glass until the window glass reaches the fully closed position. Such a power window system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-327574. In the power window system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-327574, when the rotational speed of a drive motor, which drives the window glass, drops below a predetermined value just before reaching the fully closed position, the output of the drive motor is increased to the high power.
However, in the above case where the output of the drive motor is increased upon dropping of the rotational speed of the drive motor below the predetermined value, the position of the window glass at the time of changing the output of the drive motor to the high power varies from product to product. Thus, tactile perception of an operator of the power window system disadvantageously varies from product to product.